I Won't Let You Get Away
by SkelaFredrick
Summary: Nationals didn't go as planned for Rachel Berry, and I don't just mean by her not winning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters on Glee. If I did own Glee, things would have gone down a lot differently! The lyrics are for "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry, I also do not own the song or Katy Perry.**

**This is a One-Shot!**

I felt that Jesse was lacking love in the new season, so I thought it would only be fair for him to get some spotlight. Plus, Jesse and Rachel are soulmates.

* * *

><p>Nationals were supposed to be their chance to win, but their chances had been ruined. She had prepared for so many weeks, yet her efforts were wasted because Finn kissed her. Their performance was supposed to be a tale of two shy lovers, who weren't able to embrace their feelings. They weren't supposed to kiss, and they weren't supposed to show any real feelings. They were supposed to sing their hearts out and they were chosen because Rachel and Finn were the best duet. He wasn't supposed to act of his own accord and kiss her in front of everyone!<p>

When their lips met, she felt the whole world stand still. It wasn't a good kind of world standing still though. She felt the eyes of everyone on her, and she had no choice but respond by kissing back. If she had reacted any other way, it couldn't be blown off as part of the performance. She kissed back and tried to ignore the deafening silence, knowing they had lost any chance at Nationals. One kiss could do so much damage, yet she still put on her show face and sang the next song like it was her last performance. She forced herself to ignore all the negative thoughts and thought positive because they still might be able to win.

The worst part of the day wasn't when they realized they had lost. No, the worst part was when she saw Jesse after their performance for Nationals. He had seen the kiss, the unscripted, stupid kiss. She didn't know how to act as Jesse and Finn threw insults at the other, so she stood silently in the background. Fighting the urge to shout, she controlled her feelings because she knew she'd upset one of them if she said what she was thinking. The thing she'd been thinking about for a while now, but she never knew when the right moment was.

It wasn't until they had lost Nationals that she realized the moment had already passed. The words she still wanted to say couldn't change anything now. The trip back to Lima was a silent voyage since every member of New Directions was mad at either Finn, Rachel or both of them. Those last days of school trickled by so slowly, and she felt pangs of pain every time she entered the choir room and he wasn't there. After what had happened at Nationals, she had hoped he would be willing to talk, so they could figure everything out. Yet he was nowhere, and no one knew where she could find him. Rachel had even asked Mr. Schuester, but he didn't have any useful information, surprise, surprise.

Rachel found her feet moving of their own accord as she made the familiar walk to the auditorium. She stood in the middle of the stage, a familiar location for Rachel, but at the same time, she could only remember the silence at Nationals. When they had stopped singing and kissed, the audience didn't applaud but went silent instead. Rachel wasn't afraid of the stage, and she knew that situation wouldn't be repeated every again in her future. No, she could just image as he watched her kiss his rival. Jesse had been there for her performance because he always supported her in any of her endeavors, and he had been rewarded by seeing her kiss another. Maybe, he caught on to her discomfort and her lack of choice, but the kiss would still hurt their relationship. Their relationship, she had finally admitted she wanted a relationship with him again, but unfortunately, he didn't know that. He wasn't here. He was gone, and she didn't even know if he would come back.

The reality of her current situation finally hit her, and she felt tears sting the corner of her eyes. She had lost her chance to be with him again, and it was all because of a stupid kiss, which she didn't even want. Observing her current location, she decided there was only one way to put her emotions to good use. She was going to sing, and she knew the perfect song.

"_The summer after high school when we first met_

_We make-out in your mustang to Radio Head_

_And on my 18__th__ Birthday_

_We got matching tattoo_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one _

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_

_It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

_I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_"

Rachel wiped a stray tear from her cheek, sniffling as she finished her song. She always knew she had feelings for Jesse, but she never admitted she loved him. She had repeated her love and devotion for Finn that she almost made herself believe it. She always knew Finn and her couldn't work out because he was fickle, and she didn't truly love him. Her emotions had become warped due to her desire for her fantasy of her and Finn to be true. It wasn't ever anything more than a fantasy, and deep down, she knew it was only fantasy. Sighing, she steadied her breath before the sound of clapping pierced her ears, echoing in the empty auditorium.

Her brown eyes searched for the source, but the shadows of the auditorium hid whoever was clapping. Her ears strained as she realized he or she was in one of the side entrances by the doors that led outside. Her heart skipped a beat as she hoped it was him. He had entered those big metal doors the day he came back to Lima and sang 'Rolling in the Deep' with her. Her heart stopped as she realized it could be Finn. She didn't know what she would say to him, but she knew he would assume the song was about him or he wouldn't get the song at all, which was probably the most likely choice. She didn't know how she would be able to deal with Finn, and in her current state, she would probably make poor decisions like she had before.

The seconds slithered at a snail's pace as the person moved out of the shadows. His dark attire caused his skin to contrast greatly to his clothes and dark corner of the auditorium. Her heart beat sped up as she stared at the familiar form of Jesse St. James. His slate blue eyes staring directly into her brown eyes, and she felt the overwhelming desire to run to him. His warm embrace would comfort her as he whispered things into her ear about how she'd been silly, he wouldn't leave her ever again. She'd kiss him and tell him that she only loved him. She would fix all the wrong that the kiss at Nationals created. Stuck in her thoughts, she barely noticed as he climbed the steps that led to the stage. Her feet moving her towards her soul mate.

She could only hear her heart beating as she moved into Jesse's embrace, his warm arms wrapping around her. He kissed her hair as she felt the familiar form of his body, reassuring herself it was really him. She traced her hands over his muscles, the lithe muscles of a performer.

"Jesse, I thought you left."

"I won't ever leave you."

Rachel had always been confident, yet when it came to Jesse, she felt unsure and shy. "I was afraid you were mad at me."

He chuckled and held her closer to him. He lifted her face up, so he could stare into her brown eyes, his thumb lightly caressing the soft skin of her cheek. "I was never mad at you. I was mad at that buffoon for trying to break us up again and for kissing you. I'm the only one allowed to kiss you."

As if to prove his point, he leaned in closer as he pressed his lips against hers, sparks of desire soaring through her body as soon as their lips met. That feeling of fireworks that had always been missing with Finn was back. The feeling of love, desire, passion and need mixed into one simple touch of their lips. Her fingers instinctively moved to his hair as she pressed her body closer to his, closing the distance between their bodies. Her lips moving with his as he nipped at her bottom lip, eliciting a moan. He took advantage of that moment to snake his tongue into her mouth, feeling the familiar contours of her mouth and tasting her as he had so often done previously. His hand rested on the small of her back as his other hand snaked under the thin layers of her pink dress. Caressing her thigh, his hand continued to snake higher, yet Rachel only offered encouragement in the form of soft moan.

Rachel's hand that wasn't occupied in the rich brown waves of Jesse's hair was having its own adventure underneath Jesse's shirt. Tracing abstract patterns on his chest, she moved her finger along his muscles, belly and chest as if to commit every part of him to memory, but she already remembered every contour of his body. He moved his lips from hers to trace along her jaw, and he kissed the sensitive skin of her neck. She felt her desire spread as his fingers traced over the lacy fabric of her panties and caused her to shiver. She felt need blossom in the pit of her belly like never before. Experimentally, she ground against him, feeling his erection press into her. It ignited a raw almost animalistic desire inside her, something completely new to her.

He moved his mouth away from her temptingly exposed neck. He removed his hand that had been caressing her thigh, so he could cup her cheek in his hand. He spoke with a husky voice full of desire and need. "Rachel, you deserve more than a passionate reunion that leads to sex. You deserve epic romance, rose petals scattered across the floor and bed. Candles flickering in the background, satin sheets, a special time for just us, and I want to give you that. I want to give you epic romance, and I want you to have the best first time. I love you, Rach."

Rachel's eyes sparkled as tears of joy threated to cascade down her cheeks. "I love you too, Jesse St. James."

She kissed him on the lips, her emotions all poured into that one kiss, and he didn't disappoint when he kissed her back with the same force and emotion. Pulling back, they stared into each other's eyes, wrapped in each other's arms.

"So a summer in New York just the two of us sounds like epic romance to me." Rachel smiled as Jesse chuckled at her statement, smirking as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Whatever you want Rach."


End file.
